Save me
by Mellischatzi3
Summary: Emma, a 15 year old girl is being abused by her dad, she runs away into Olivias arms. Olivia gets in danger too when she gets involved with Emmas dad. Elliot is there to support her. E/O shipping!
1. Chapter 1

_**|Chapter 1|**_

I do not own anything!

_Tuesday, 7:20 pm_

„Leave me alone!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and made her way to her room, shutting the door loudly. She walked up to her bed and smashed her purse and her jacket down on it.

Her door flew open and her Dad stormed in, screaming at her. "What the hell is your problem?" he yelled.

"You are my problem!" she yelled, her body was on fire, "-You are the one who causes all this trouble!" she spat not daring even thinking about what she just said. "Why don't you just leave us alone?" she half asked and half demanded, "-why don't you understand that none of us wants you, huh?" she spat, waiting for his response.

"Why the hell should I leave, why don't your mother just leave?" he asked again. Emma didn't know how to reply and raised a brow. "You dare talking to me like this!" he said in disbelieve, "-after all I've done for y-" she cut him off midsentence.

"-What did you ever do for me, huh?" she puffed, "-just leave us alone!" she said and crossed her arms above her chest.

He just laughed bitterly and turned around, obviously furious. She just grinned in response, she wasn't going to show any emotion. He needed to leave, she knew – but no one dared telling him so. He finally nodded and left her room, shouting some things while grabbing his jacket in the hallway. Emma made her way in the hallway asking him for her mothers wallet he just took. She didn't know what she'd just done before he started yelling at her again and told her to shut up, - she wouldn't.

Before she could even prepare he started storming towards her and before she could back-up he grabbed her arms and throw her into the near wall, -knocking the air out of her lungs for a moment. She also hit her head pretty hard but didn't get the chance to recover from it, because his face was in hers now. "I warned you," he growled, "-you should've never gone there." He breathed into her ear and glared at her. Fear overtook her when she got the chance to look in his eyes, -they were filled with hate, pain and evilness. She was going to say something when he lifted his hand and brought it hard across her face, leaving a burning spot on her cheek. He then grabbed her again and threw her down to the floor. She tried to assuage the collision but failed when she twisted her arm and hit the floor with her head pretty hard. She cried out in pain when he body made contact with the floor.

She didn't move an inch at first but then she felt him kicking in her side once, twice –kicking the air out of her again and tearing her shirt in the process. She screamed at him to stop but he didn't, he just laughed at her and bent down to her. She closed her eyes not wanting to see his face again but quickly opened them again when she felt his hands wrapping around her neck. Her eyes widened in fear and started into his hate filled eyes. With her left hand she reached up and tried to loosen his grip on her, but failed –he was too strong. She choked and begged him to stop, her whole body was aching and darkness surrounded her vision –just when she thought she'd black out he did loosen his grip on her and stood, laughing.

He went into the near kitchen, leaving her hurting on the floor.

For a few moments she didn't dare to move an inch or dare to make a noise. Suddenly her dad started yelling in the kitchen and Emma couldn't help but flinch at his voice. She closed her eyes for a second, realizing what just happened _again_. She should've known better this time, she cursed and started moving but stopped abruptly when pain overcame her whole body. She felt a sharp pain in her right arm and prayed to god that it wasn't broken. She flinched again when she heard glass shattering in the kitchen. What had she done? A tear rolled down her cheek, followed by a second, a third –she didn't know. Quickly wiping them away she started thinking of a way to get out of there. Her dad continued yelling at her and before she could even think about it she shouted at him to leave, again. She heard him laugh bitterly and listened carefully when he told her to leave.

Pulling herself together she tried to stand up, using her good hand to steady her while she stood. She got a hold of her arm and ran. Ran out of her room, out in the hallway and through the front door. She heard him coming after her and screamed in fear, she wasn't going back. She almost tripped but didn't give it a chance and continued running. When she looked up she saw her neighbor standing in front of her and crashed into her. A cry escaped her lips when a sharp pain ran through her arm and stopped her for a moment but she quickly recovered from the impact –hearing the door behind her open she knew her dad was close so she started running again. Ran for her life, -never looking back.

_Tuesday, 8:39 pm_

She hadn't stopped running since she'd started and it felt like she had been running for hours now. She could feel her legs weren't going to carry her anymore and her breathing got harder with each step she took. She finally slowed her tempo down but kept walking through. She breathed but it seemed like her lungs wouldn't allow the air entering. Her legs were shaking when she finally came to a stop in front of a shop window. Emma looked at the window and used it as a mirror. Her once beautiful ponytail was a mess now, her once beautiful green, blue shirt was torn, she looked exhausted and her eyes seemed to be smaller than they were usually, bruises were already forming around her neck, up her throat and on her right cheek exactly where he'd hit her. Her right wrist was starting to swell and it was turning blue and red. Emma gasped softly, her good hand drifting upward to cover her mouth. She was going to throw up.

She ran around the corner of the street into a dark alley and bent over to heave the contents of her stomach onto the cold cement pavement. Her whole body ached while throwing up, her head seemed to explode through her headache, her arm was under more pressure than before and she thought she could hear her ribs cracking – plus throwing up let her already sore stomach ache a lot more. She wiped her mouth and stood, holding her stomach with her good hand. The sudden change of movements made her dizzy and she needed to steady herself by clutching onto the near wall. She decided to rest there for a while, sitting down on the pavement she rested her head on the wall and closed her eyes.

_What was she going to do?_

When she opened her eyes again she noticed the surroundings for the first time. It was getting dark, the street lights lighten the alley just a bit, the pavement was cold, wet and dirty and she was freezing –wearing just her turquoise sweat shirt and her favorite jeans. Freezing caused a continual pain in her arm, so she tried to focus on something else.

_What was she going to do?_ This question ran through her head without a pause and still, she wasn't able to get an answer.

_What was she going to do?_

She shocked her head as if it would get her some answers or as if it would all disappear from doing so. Tears streamed down her face when she still didn't know what to do. She couldn't go back, but she had to –for her little sisters sake. She was only 5 now and only god knew who would take care of her when she was gone. Only god knew what she was going through because of her.

_Fault._

More tears streamed down her face when she knew it was all her fault. Emma pushed her knees back up against her chest and cried harder. She knew she did wrong and needed to handle the consequences but somehow she couldn't. She couldn't hide the fear that was growing inside of her at the thought to go back to him. Her mother always drunken, her dad hitting her whenever he wanted to and her fixing everything –her little sister, school, friends, curious neighbors and the worst: hiding her bruises.

_Breath Emma, breath!_ She told herself but it wasn't that easy, breathing got harder and more painful for her. She tried to stand and slowly pushed herself off the ground only to fall to her knees because of dizziness. What's wrong? She asked herself when breathing seemed impossible and she started a coughing fit. _Blood_. Her eyes widened and panic settled in when she saw blood on the pavement, she was coughing blood. Her whole body began aching again but the worst was her ribcage. Emma breathed but it seemed the air would never enter her lung. No matter how hard she breathed in, there was no oxygen. "Oh please no.." she thought when her vision got darker and she finally slipped into darkness, falling to the ground. _Please help me_, she begged but it seemed no one cared to hear.

"You alright?" a male voice asked when he bent above Emma. "HELP!" he screamed when he noticed she didn't breath. He jumped onto his feet and called for help again, "-call an ambulance! This girl isn't breathing anymore!" he told the people who were walking past him. More people gathered around the scene, and everyone was staring at the girl.

_Tuesday 9:18 pm_

They rushed into the ER, nurses and doctors were exchanging vitals when one nurse checked out Emma, "Sweetie can you hear me?" the female nurse asked, "-sweetie when you can hear me press my hand, ok?" the nurse smiled at Emma but nothing.

Just moments before entering surgery one doctor yelled, "Call Special Victims Unit! This girl was abused and her shirt is torn!" after that she was gone, taking care of Emma.

_A/N:_ I really hope you liked my first Chapter, -I know it doesn't seem interesting at the first look but the second Chapter will be alot better. E/O paring. What do you think, should I continue or shouldn't I? *mel


	2. Chapter 2

**_|Chapter 2|_**

_Tuesday 9:34 pm_

Elliot just stepped out of the front door of Olivas apartment building when his phone rang, "Stabler?" he answered and listened what Cragen told him, "I'm on my way –which hospital?" he asked while he was fumbling with the keys to his car. "Ok, I'll take care of that," he told his boss and hang up, jumping in his car and made his way to the hospital. Cragen had told him to alarm Olivia but Elliot didn't want to. She had looked so exhausted, she needed her rest –he would tell her everything in the morning.

Elliot entered the ER just a half an hour later and took a look at the hall he was standing in. He spotted the receptionist and approached the desk just moments after, "Excuse me," he cleared his throat and held up his badge, "-I'm looking for ahh –Emma Stone, please?" he finished and looked down at the woman who sat behind the desk, now tipping something in her computer.

"-She's still in surgery but she will be placed in ICU shortly," she smiled up at him, "-it's at the fourth floor," she said and pointed at the elevator a few feet behind him, "You can take the elevator up there," her gaze returned to the computer, "-ah we picked out room 210 for her," she smiled up at him and nodded when he left in direction elevator.

A few minutes later he'd found a doctor who told him about Emmas condition. "She was rushed in ER with breathing problems," he looked down at his clipboard, "-when we started working on her we discovered several bruises on her torso, abdomen, face and strangulations marks on her neck," he looked Elliot in the eyes before he continued, "-she also suffered two broken ribs and a twisted arm," he paused for a sigh, "One of the broken ribs managed to puncture her lung, that was why blood filled her lung and caused her breathing problems." The young doctor took a shaky breath, "We managed to fix all of this but she needs to rest now, she also isn't allowed to move a lot."

Elliot nodded in understanding, "I'm sorry Doctor but it's really important that I ask her some question now," he told him and watched him shake his head, "I know she needs to rest but I'll hurry and ask just a few questions," he said and watched the Doctor nod in agreement. He quickly left for her room.

_Wednesday 0:23 am_

Olivia awoke at the sound of her cell phone ringing. With a groan she turned around and opened her eyes, looking at her alarm, 0:23 am –she had just fallen asleep a hour ago. She sat up in bed and grabbed her phone from her nightstand: Elliot Stabler. She sighed and answered her phone quickly, "Benson," she answered and listened to what Elliot told her, "I'm on my way," she told him and heard him hanging up when she stopped him, "-wait!" she made sure he was still on the line before speaking, "Will you come any get me? You know my car is still at the shop," she told him hesitantly. Her lips went upward when he told her he would be there in a few minutes, "Ok, see you in a few-" she told him before hanging up and jumping out of bed.

She quickly got dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white blouse and her favorite brown jacket. She went to her bathroom and took a look in her mirror. She ran a hand through her hair and fixed a few strands, then she put on some mascara and finally she put on some lip gloss and went to leave. Just before she left she put on her new black boots, fixed her weapon in her holster, took her cell phone and her keys and left her apartment to wait for Elliot.

_Wednesday 0:41 am_

"So what's so important that you needed to wake me at this time?" Olivia asked when the car stopped at a red light. He smiled at her, -god how much she loved these smiles. "What?" she spat, smiling.

He shocked his head, still smiling. They had had just dinner at her apartment and when she'd fall asleep he'd left. "I knew you are tired but this reaction is new for me," he said laughing, suddenly turning serious he explained. "I didn't want to wake you, Liv," he confessed, "-but the case I told you about on the phone," he waited for her to nod, "-got a bit complicated," he said and put his foot back on the gas pedal when the light turned green.

"El, what are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"Her name is Emma Stone, 15 years old," he started, "-she was found with breathing problems in a alley near the Central Park. A man called an ambulance and when they rushed her in ER they discovered bruises all over her body, strangulation marks up her throat and a torn shirt. They called us while Emma was in surgery," he explained while his gaze was straight on the street, "Cragen just called me after I left your apartment," he paused and smiled at her, "-when I got there she was still asleep so I waited for her to wake up," he said and paused to take a breath, "-a hour later she did but..-" he sighed, "-she was really upset when she saw me and didn't want to talk to me, got really hysterical you know," he turned around to look at her, and saw her smile.

"So you thought she'd be more comfortable to talk to me?" she smiled and watched him nod. "So, was she raped?" she asked, her gaze turning serious.

"No, but the doctors told me she was abused on a long term basis," he said and returned his gaze to the street, driving the rest of the ride in silence.

_Wednesday 1:04 am_

Emma awoke in a bright clear room, looking at the white ceiling she sighed. She needed to get out of there, she wasn't going to give anyone a statement about what happened –her dad would kill her. Her Dad. There was it again, this feeling of nausea. She sat up in pain and pushed the sheets off her. She was going to throw up again. No, not again –she thought. Her breathing got harder again, and she heard the heart monitor beeping faster and louder. A nurse rushed in and looked at her in shock, telling her to calm down. She wouldn't; _his face was in hers now. "I warned you," he growled, "-you should've never gone there." He breathed into her ear and glared at her._ She covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes shut. Panic overcame her when she remembered her breathing problems after she'd thrown up last time.

The nurse said something but Emma couldn't make out what, she was too busy not to throw up again. _Calm down, Emma –please calm down_, she told herself. But she couldn't, next thing she knew was her vomiting on the floor. Her ribcage cracked again and Emma could feel tears prick in her eyes, it hurt so much. She looked to the floor and noticed blood –she couldn't breathe and it felt like something was inside her throat, hinder her to breathe in.

She passed out again.

_Wednesday 1:08_

Olivia and Elliot just arrived at Emmas floor when everyone was in a rush. "That's Emmas room," Elliot said when he noticed a nurse running inside her room. Olivia followed his gaze and watched when her bed was rolled out of her room and in the surgery. "What's going on?" Elliot thought outloud, before he walked up to a nurse. "Hey!" he yelled, -"What's going on here?" he asked and held his badge up to the nurse who studied it for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry-" she said and turned to leave, "Come back in the morning!" that was when Olivia stopped her.

She started to jog after her and grabbed her arm, "hey-" she shouted after her, "-We will not leave before you told us what happened," she said and loosed her grip on the nurse, "That's Emma Stones room, isn't it?" she pointed at the room, they had rolled off her bed just moments ago. "She's a victim in our case and we need to know what happened!" she said, getting frustrated.

The nurse sighed in annoy, "Yes, it's the room from Emma Stone!" she spat and took a quick look at Elliot who stood right behind Olivia. Her eyes softened, "I honestly don't know what happened," she confessed and looked to the floor, "-everything was fine and all of the sudden her heart beat monitor gave alarm and when I stepped in to see what's wrong she seemed to get no air and in the next moment she vomited," she confessed and looked Olivia in the eyes, "-we guess her ribs broke again and punctured her lungs again," she breathed in, "-she's in surgery now," she told them before she left.

Olivia turned around, stunned. "El –what the hell happened to this girl?" she asked and walked past him, to wait for Emma to come out of surgery.

**_A/N:_** I hate these parts and I hate writing the, but everyone needs to know what I'm thinking and why the things happen the way the do in my story; Argh -I really hope you liked it, even when I don't. Next Chapter will be better. :D *mel


	3. Chapter 3

**_|Chapter 3|_**

_Wednesday 5:21 am_

Olivia crossed her arms above her chest and leaned back in her chair to rest her head on the wall behind her. She had waited the whole night to see Emma or at least to speak with one of her doctors but still no one had shown up yet. Elliot had left her hours ago after trying to convince her to leave and come back in the morning but she refused to leave. She wanted to stay with Emma and Elliot would understand, he always did. So she was all alone, even in the huge waiting room was no one left except her.

She closed her eyes for a moment, giving her already sore eyes a rest, she then lifted her hands up to rub the sleep off them. She sighed when she opened them again and felt the pain settle in –she was getting a headache. Her temple began pounding and Olivia decided to get herself a new coffee. The third one in the last few hours.

Ten minutes later she was sitting in the same waiting room, in the same chair and in the same position. She held the cup of coffee in her right hand while her left was fumbling with the sites of a magazine – getting frustrated with the magazine she slammed it shut and placed it back on the small table next to her before standing up. This place was driving her crazy. She needed some distraction or she would get more and more frustrated. Emma. She needed to think about their victim. After all she knew she was found in an alley near the Central Park. What did she do there at this time? She pulled out her pen and wrote it down.

She wrote down some more questions and things she needed to talk about with Emma before putting her pad and pen back into her pocket. There were two opinions what happened to her. Either she was attacked at the streets or she was abused at home. A shiver ran through her body when a flashback hit her right away from her childhood. Her mother used to drink a lot and when she was once drunk, she used to hit her –at least tried it. And the whole time she used to scream at her and blame her for everything.

She shocked her head and tried to ban these thoughts far away. Elliot had told her she was abused a long term basis, so Olivia assumed the second one was their right guess. A movement in the corner of her eye got her attention and she was caught off her thoughts when she looked up to see a tall Asian doctor standing in the doorframe. "ah-" he cleared his throat and looked down at his cupboard, "-Detective Benson, right?" he said and walked up in her direction to shake her hand.

"My name is Dr. Ward, I'm the doctor of Emma Stone," he held out his hand for her.

Olivia quickly got to her feet and shock the doctors hand with a smile, "Yes," she nodded and crossed her arms above her chest, "Any news yet?" she asked.

_Wednesday 5:46 am_

Emma awoke in pain this time and grimaced when she tried to move and felt a stabbing pain in her chest. Her hand found its way to her chest and felt the tightness around it, her ribs were bandaged. She closed her eyes again, all she wanted was rest now but her mind wouldn't let her. Within seconds her eyes flew open again and started at the ceiling above her. Hot tears burned in her eyes and Emma tried to forget all about last night and tried to forget in what trouble she was in. She had caused all this trouble and now she was laying in a hospital bed, her little sister was alone with her mum and dad, and cops were asking questions. She needed to get out of there.

She let the tears fall from her eyes and soon quite sobs filled her room. She wanted to stop because of the pain in her already sore chest but the tears just wouldn't stop. Emma couldn't help but cry harder. Her good hand covered her eyes and wiped the tears away before she ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

She became a _victim_, a _weak_ victim.

A new flow of tears streamed down her face when she realized that. She had been so weak last night. She did everything but fight back. She let her dad take advantage of her and she allowed him to overwhelming her. She had got a punching bag for him and her mum – mentally and physically.

But the worst fact was that she had become a victim for the police, for the public. Her whole life she tried to convince everyone she was a strong person who could take care of herself, that she could handle everything and now everyone was doubting that. Everyone was questioning her abilities and she was starting to do the same.

She used to laugh at her friends present, she used to laugh when stranger watched her just to make sure she seemed happy to them. How was she able to stand it when everyone saw through her façade. She was in the hospital now. Emma was sure they had already informed her parents, the police started asking questions. Why wouldn't everyone just leave her alone?

She remembered a day in school a few weeks ago when she fell asleep in class. Her sister was sick and wouldn't stop crying the whole night, plus Emma needed to study for an upcoming test so she hadn't slept the whole night. Her English teacher tried to get her talk, asked again and again if Emma was fine. And all she answered was a warm smile and told her she was really fine. Her teacher believed her, gave her a smile and left her alone.

A sigh escaped her lips when she remembered how bad she had actually felt and how badly she wanted to beg her teacher for help or just talk to her but something inside just snapped and answered a 'I'm fine'. As soon as the teacher had left, she had cried hard and it took her a half an hour to recover from her break down and leaving for her class.

Everyone tried to help her –and it would feel good if someone would take this burden off her, when she was able to talk to someone about her worries and problems but Emma wasn't sure whether she could stand the consequences of someone helping her.

Emma closed her eyes again but continued to let the tears flow. She was going to deal with that in the morning, her sister would be fine for tonight. She fell asleep and let the exhaustion take over her.

_Wednesday 5:59 am_

Dr. Ward had just left and Olivia went to pick up her now cold cup of coffee and get herself a new one before stepping by to see Emma.

Dr. Ward informed her that they had tried to alarm her family twice but that no one had shown up yet. "Poor girl," she mumbled when she walked down the corridor. No one deserved a life like this. A fifteen year old girl deserved to be loved and to be protected. Olivia sighed when she stood in front of the coffee machine. Emma's parents should be with her now – parents should support and comfort their daughter and shouldn't leave her all on her own, hurting in a hospital room.

She crossed her arms above her chest when she waited for her coffee to be finished. She thought about bringing a hot chocolate for Emma. Glancing at her clock she decided it would be still to early for a breakfast.

Five minutes later she went for Emma's room, with a cup of coffee in her left hand and a hot chocolate for Emma.

_**A/N:**_ This story is based on something that happened to me -so I have a strong bound to this. I hope you're still reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

**_|Chapter 4|_**

_Wednesday 6:07 am_

Olivia glanced at her watch and sighed, -she was getting so tired. She took another slip of her coffee and took a quick look through the glass window of Emma's room before taking a breath and entering. She made her way toward the bed Emma was lying in and watched her sleep. When she got closer she took a better look at her and the first thing she saw was the bruise on her cheek. A shudder went down her spine when the bruises up her throat came in sight. Olivia got herself a chair and sat down besides her. Her breathing seemed steady but still raspy, she could see dried tears on her cheeks and Olivia felt her heart broke. She sighed and looked down to take her hand in hers but abruptly stopped when she noticed it being bandaged.

She then looked her up and down, realizing how thin and fragile she seemed. She wasn't tall but wasn't small neither. She had brown shoulder length hair which fit perfectly with her light tan and Olivia couldn't help but wonder what her eye color was like. She seemed sad, the corners of her lips were turned down and slightly opened.

Olivia shock her head and stood, walking toward the huge window. The sun was just going to rise and yet it seemed to get a nice day. She continued to stare out of the window a few minutes before she turned her head and looked over her shoulder to see if Emma was still asleep.

Emma was still lying in the same position like a few moments ago and Olivia turned toward the window again. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, -she was getting to close. The case wasn't even opened yet and she felt for her a lot. Olivia always had a heart for their victims especially for the children but this case seemed different –their victim seemed differently special. She felt so close to her without knowing her at all. She could only imagine in what pain she must be in right now, and what she already had been through.

A noise brought her out off her thoughts and Olivia couldn't help but turned her head back toward the bed to see Emma awake, staring at her. Olivia didn't take long through to react and smiled at her. She made her way back to the bed and saw the confusion in her eyes. Green eyes, -Emma had wonderful green shinning eyes.

Emma gave the woman a smile and took a closer look at the stranger in front of her. She liked the way she looked like, her clothing style fit with hers perfectly. Emma continued checking her out and couldn't help but froze when she saw the weapon and badge on her waist. She wasn't going to tell her anything, she just _couldn't_. She sighed and looked her in the face. She had brown hair just like her and had brown eyes as well. Emma couldn't hold back a grin when she saw the detective standing in front of her. It didn't happen every day someone standing at your bed when you wake up.

She cleaned her throat and broke the silence first before Olivia could, "What are you here for?" Emma asked the obviously question.

Olivia was taken aback at Emmas voice, she had just been attacked and in surgery twice and still sounded very confident and strong. "ah-" she took another step toward the bed, "I'm Detective Benson, but you can call me Olivia," she gave her a smile, "I'm from the Special Victims Unit and would like ti ask you some question," she barley could finish her sentence before Emma started arguing.

"I'm not gonna answer any questions to you!" she said firmly and turned her head away. She was in pain, in a lot of pain. Her chest was burning like fire and her bandaged arm wasn't doing much better. Plus she was getting frustrated with this 'asking some questions' stuff. She flinched when she heard her heart monitor giving alarm again, and turned around to face Olivia again, "-please just leave me alone," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry Emma but I ca-" Olivia tried to explain their situation.

"-don't call me Emma!" she warned, "Look," she said, relaxing a bit, "-there's nothing to do for you here. I'm fine, so you can leave," she stated.

Olivia shock her head, "You're fine, huh?" Olivia was getting over the edge. She walked up to her and pointed at her arm," –so what about your arm?" she paused and pointed at her chest, "-or what about your ribs –your lung?" she took a breath and stared into Emmas eyes, "You have been in surgery twice already. Strangulation marks on your neck, bruises all over your body, broken ribs and a concussion." Olivia paused again, "-does this look fine to you?" Olivia sighed and again walked up to the window.

"Stop it!" she shouted and flinched at the pain in her chest by shouting, "You don't understand, okay!" she continued yelling, "It was my fault, -it was all my fault," she repeated in a whisper, tears were burning in her eyes by then. She shock her head for a moment and swallowed hard, "Look," she started again and searched for the right words to say, finally calming down, "-theres nothing you can do," she looked her in the eyes, "Please just leave me alone," she pleaded for a second time.

Olivia had heard this a thousand times from victims now. She knew something was up with this girl, there was something behind it. "Just listen," Olivia sat down on the chair and glanced at her hands before continuing. "I know that someone hurt you," she looked up at her and saw the fear flashing through the girls eyes, "-and that didn't happen once, sweetie." She pushed a stand of hair off her face and took a breath, "I'm here to help you –so let me," she watched Emma shake her head. "Emma, the doctors told me you were abused on a long term basis.." Olivia saw the tears in Emma's eyes, "Tell me, did your father do this to you?"

Again Olivia saw fear flashing through her eyes and watched her when she turned her head away from her. Emma closed her eyes, once she was sure Olivia couldn't see her face anymore. She then blinked the tears away and shock her head no. Olivia was stunned, she thought she had hit the nail on the head. "You are wrong and the doctors are also, " she stated and looked at her, "I-" she took a shaky breath, knowing that she will never ever have the chance to confess again "I fell down the stairs two weeks ago –that's where the bruises are coming from." Emmas expression turned serious again, "I was never ever abused by anyone!" she suddenly stated a bit louder than necessary. "I don't need your or anyone's help, you understand?" she spat out.

She wanted to scream, wanted to cry –everything but lie to her. Olivia was just trying to help her, but she wouldn't let her. That wasn't fair. But she knew if she ever confessed her dad causing all this pain to her, it would end in a bigger mess than it was now.

Emma took a shaky breath. She knew she had messed up now. Maybe she just had passed the only chance she had ever got to get help – and Emma knew she could trust Olivia. But something scared her..

_It seemed to be a normal day when Emma sat in her room, studying for English. All of the sudden she heard the front door being shut loudly. She jumped at her feet and left her room and before she even knew it, she was in the middle of a fight._

_Her dad had a firm grip on her upper arm and shock her body hard, blaming her for something her mum just did. She was furious by then and screamed at him to stop. "Daddy, please stop it, you're hurting me," she told him – obviously uncomfortable. He laughed in response and pressed his body against hers._

_She decided she had had enough and grabbed his arms and pushed him back, managing to loosen his grip at her and get free. "I think you should leave!" she told him and turned around to get past him but he grabbed her shoulder and showed her back to him._

_When she faced him again she looked past him and saw her little sister staring at her in shock –tears were streaming down her face. Emma knew what had happened –and shock her head. This was starting to annoy her. She faced her dad again and realized he totally lost it. "Dad, calm down-" he quickly placed his hand on her chest and pushed her against the wall. "Dad, what-" his fist connected with her stomach and Emma couldn't help but gasp. Her arms went down to protect her body from getting hit again and wasn't prepared for the fist now connecting with her face._

_Emma backed up and disappeared in her room, her dad following her. "Dad! Stop it" she warned him and continued walking backwards to her bed, grabbing her phone while walking past her table. She dialed '9'.._

"_Em?" her little sister stood at the doorway, holding her teddy bear in her arms._

_Emma forgot all about her dad, "Sweetie, go back in your room – I will be right there," she told her and wasn't prepared at all when her dad's fist hit her stomach again. She groaned in pain and fell to the floor, clutching her stomach._

"_Em!" Lilly ran up to her and her dad and grabbed her dad's leg, "Leave her alone!" she screamed at him._

"_Lilly!" Emma watched in shock when her dad pushed her off his leg and onto the floor._

"_Dad," she pleaded and when she got his attention again she took the chance to protect Lilly, "Lilly, it's okay –just go in your room!" she told her firmly, preparing herself for the worst. She watched her sister got up and walking out of her room, crying._

_She sighed in relief and tried to stand, "You son of a-" she was cut off by his foot kicking into her body and Emma ended up on her hands and knees. She yelped in pain and felt her body tremble underneath her. She got to her feet again, with her phone still in the hand, '1'. _

_She backed off again and started walking backwards, watching his every step. "You are just like your mother!" he started and talked for the first time since he had attacked her. He moved his head in direction phone, "What do you think, huh?" he mocked, taking a step toward her. "Call the cops?" he took another step toward her, "-and tell them what?" he spat, laughing. "Your father pushed you into your room and you tripped over?" he grinned when he watched her expression changing in fear. "-because that's what you're going to tell them," he told her when he took another step toward her._

"_Why should I lie to them?" she asked, '1'._

_He laughed bitterly, "-because they won't believe you anyway," he laughed and stood in front of her. _

_Emma didn't dare to reply when silence filled the space between them both. Emma listened when she heard a faint crying coming from Lillys room. Her expression turned fursious when she remembered how he had pushed her to the ground! _

_She looked up at him to see him smiling while listening to her little sister crying. He finally took his last step and closed the distance between them, his face in hers."Remember Detective Gomes?" he grinned when anger filled her eyes and told him she did. "He's still the Chef Detective.." he grabbed her chin and forced her to look in his eyes, ignoring the gasp of pain from her. "-and also a good friend of mine," he laughed and backed off a bit._

_She took the opportunity and turned around to run. She quickly turned around and ducked a bit when she did so. She made her first step, followed by another and made her way around him when she screamed out in pain._

_He took a handful of her hair and pulled her back, forcing her to the ground. He never let go of her hair and bent down, "Maybe you should think about what you do," he growled, pulling her hair again. "-because if you don't you'll have to handle the consequences of your behavior." He breathed, "-and maybe you won't be the only one who gets hurt in the end," he added and again listened to Lillys sobs. _

_Her eyes widened in fear when she realized what he meant._

Emma took a hasty breath but felt like she couldn't breathe and inhaled again. A coughing fit that started right away caused new breathing problems. And suddenly she hold onto her chest and tried to calm herself, and it worked. She took another breath when she was able to and glanced at the detective in front of her, "Please go now.." she pleaded before another coughing fit started.

A nurse rushed in, "Please detective –you need to leave now. She had had enough now." She told Olivia and went over to take care of Emma.

Olivia watched in shock when the girl in front of her fought with another coughing fit and left. Something big was up there, she thought when she left the room.

_A/N:_ _It's getting interesting here! Hope you liked it, please read and review. *mel_

EOforevertogether - thank you so much for still reading and reviewing. I'm glad you have such a strong personality. -Thanks again. (:

Elliotandoliviababies - Thanks also for reviewing and being interested in my story -It means alot to me. (:

CSIdestiny - I love you sweetie, thanks for supporting me and of course thanks for reading my story. (:

liviscool - aww, I'm glad you're still reading -thank you. (:

The Fourth Black Sister - aww, thanks for reading and reviewing -hope you're still reading. (:

GirlyChiCk - I'm glad you like it -thank you. (:

Svuaddict88 - Thanks for the review. (:

scoobfan93 - Hope you're still reading my story -thank you. (:

Huge SVU Fan -Awesome name! :D Hope you're still reading, thank you. (:

PeaceMariiPeace - Thanks for the review! I hope I managed to keep up the 'good' work. -Thank you. (:

Det. Olivia Benson Stabler - Thank you for the review -it means alot to me. (:

_**Thank you all so much! ((:**_


End file.
